La ventana
by Tiny.Tiny.Love
Summary: Bella estaba un poco frustrada, por lo que decide pasar un buen rato, sin saber que alguien la miraba desde la ventana. LEMON! TwoShots! B/E .. soy nueva en esto!
1. BPOV

DISCLAIMER: los personajes, son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia es producto de mi retorcida mente.

Llegue a mi departamento, como siempre vacio. Había sido un duro día de trabajo, y lo peor fue tener que soportar a mis dos mejores amigas festejando que hacía un mes que mi vida había vuelto a empezar, esto según ellas. Ya que hacía un mes finalmente deje a Jacob, habíamos sido novios desde secundaria, y ahora, 5 años más tarde, me di cuenta que era más amistad que otra cosa.

Bajo mi brazo traía una caja, con un moño fucsia, Era el regalo de "Aniversario" que me habían comprado, pero estaba sin abrir, por insistencia de ellas.

La deje sobre la mesa ratona y me dispuse a abrir las ventanas, salí al pequeño balcón que tenía frente a la sala, daba a un patio interno. Mire el departamento que estaba enfrentado al mío, llevaba vacío largo rato, pero el portero me había comentado que finalmente había sido comprado, ojala que fuera alguien mucho más agradable que el viejo juez que vivía ahí.

Me fui a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar, pero la duda me ganó y fui directo a ver que había en la caja, entonces sentí el rubor cubrir mis mejillas, ahí dentro había un enorme consolador fucsia, con la forma de un pene real, acompañado de un libro de novela romántica. No lo podía creer. En la tapa del libro había una nota diciendo:

"Para que aprecies lo que estabas perdiendo con Jacob." Las malditas jodidas estaban recordando lo que les había dicho, sobre que Jake no me complacía 100% en la cama. Dejando todo a un costado volví a la cocina.

Después de cenar y con la copa de vino en la mano, me senté en el sillón de la sala, y con un suspiro me dispuse a leer aquel libro. Por más vergüenza que me diera, no podría resistirme a leer un libro.

Iba por el tercer capítulo y el calor empezaba a ser mayor, la protagonista llevaba 3 orgasmos y mi cuerpo pedía uno a gritos, ya sentía la humedad en mis bragas.

Hasta que no aguante más, deje el libro y la copa de vino sobre la mesa, abrí mi camisa, y bajando mi sostén, acaricie mis duros pezones, moje mi dedo índice, para poder hacer la caricia más placentera, pellizque y retorcí mis erectos pezones, hasta que la palpitación de mi centro fue demasiado urgente, entonces baje mis shorts, acompañados por mi empapada tanga, y lleve dos dedos a mi desesperado clítoris, rozándolo de forma agresiva, tome de la mesilla aquel pene rosado y lo lleve a mi boca, simulando que era uno real y que le daba una mamada, con la lengua rodeaba su punta y luego bajaba por toda la longitud, después lo saque de mi boca, y lo deslice por todo mi cuerpo, dejando un rastro de saliva por donde pasara, en mi pecho izquierdo, coronando

su dura piedra, siguiendo el abdomen y ombligo, hasta que llegue al pequeño triangulo de pelo rizado. saque mis dedos de mi clítoris y me metí a fondo aquel delicioso consolador, JODER. Hacia muchísimo que no tenía algo tan duro y grande dentro de mí, sin dudarlo empecé a bombear de forma intensa, acompañando el movimiento con mis caderas y de forma circular, pensé que podría desmayarme de tanto placer, entonces lo saque completamente de mi, para volverlo a meter, pero de forma lenta, para saborear centímetro a centímetro cuanto me llenaba, así seguí hasta sentir que el nudo en mi estomago empezaba a aflojarse y de repente estalle, viendo estrellas, como hacia muchísimo que no veía. Consumida por mi pasión, saque aquella enorme polla de mi coño y yo lleve a mi boca, para saborear todos mis jugos. Eran riquísimos, pero entonces algo llamo mi atención, la ventana del frente, del departamento deshabitado por más de 3 meses, ahí había un hermoso hombre con pelo broniceo y ojos verdes, con la mirada llena de deseo, y su polla en la mano, en lugar de sentirme avergonzada, me excitó aun mas, por lo que metí nuevamente el pene falso en mi boca, para terminar de sacar mis jugos, y tres de mis dedos volvieron a bombear a mi coño, mientras que descaradamente le guiñe un ojo a aquel hombre. Entonces veo que comienza a bombearse, y luego, el alivio reflejado en su cara. Después desapareció. Me sentí un poco frustrada, y ahora la vergüenza empezaba a aparecer, pero entonces el timbre sonó, y supe que no iba a dormir por el resto de la noche.

-.

Hola a todas, bueno, estaba inspirada, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, besos.

**.Love**


	2. EPOV

DISCLAIMER: los personajes, son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia es producto de mi retorcida mente.

A pedido acá viene la continuación. Y a decir verdad, yo también me había quedado con ganas de ver que más pasaba.

Epov

Llegué a mi nuevo departamento sintiendo un alivio que hacía meses que buscaba. Había dejado atrás la ventosa ciudad de Chicago y con ella a una muy insistente Tanya, que parecía no entender una negativa. Ahora estaba en el paraíso de Phoenix. Recorrí el apartamento que mi hermana muy amablemente decoró y amuebló.

Me dispuse a abrir las ventanas, ya eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, pero el olor a pintura era todavía muy fuerte. Entonces la vi. Estaba en su sala, desnuda y sentada sobre su sillón. Su cara se retorcía de placer, haciendo que mi polla se endureciera al instante. En su boca había un consolador rosa, y ella lo lamía con una maestría que me hacía envidiar a aquel plástico. Quisiera que fuera mi falo el que llene su boca. Seguí bajando por su cuerpo hasta que vi como dos de sus dedos masajeaban su clítoris, y sentí que podría acabar en ese preciso momento.

Sabía que lo correcto sería cerrar la venta e irme a dar una muy fría y larga ducha, pero es que, joder, iba a ser imposible. Si ella me descubre pensará que soy un pervertido, y eso no puede ser bueno, ya que ella es mi vecina y yo acabo de mudarme.

Pero entonces su boca libero aquel pene falso y empezó a llevarlo a su caliente centro, dejando en el camino un sendero húmedo. Cuando llegó a su coño, lo embistió de forma dura, sin pensarlo mis pantalones estaban en el piso, acompañado de mis bóxers. Mi mano acarició la punta de mi verga, un suave jadeo abandonó mis labios. Podía verla mover sus caderas, haciendo de su placer más intenso. La vi llegar a su orgasmo, mi mano ahora recorría toda la longitud de mi muy duro pene a un ritmo medio.

Pensé que eso sería todo, pero no. Esta mujer seguro quería matarme de un infarto. Llevó aquel juguete, brillante por sus jugos a su rosada boca. Mi mano ahora bombeaba a un ritmo frenético, de pronto su mirada chocolate se conectó con la mía. Mi mano se quedó quieta y mi corazón se saltó un latido, me había descubierto.

En sus ojos pude ver la sorpresa inicial, que luego dio paso al desenfrenado deseo que ahora ambos sentíamos. Su boca volvió a ser ocupada por aquel artefacto rosa, que seriamente empezaba a odiar, se llevaba toda la diversión. Tres de sus dedos se hundieron en su mojado centro y con cara seductora me guiñó un ojo. Esto era demasiado, mi mano volvió a bombear mi polla, sin descanso y cada vez más rápido, hasta que mi liberación llegó. Vi que su miraba recorría mi cuerpo semi-vestido. Dios, acababa de llegar al orgasmo y todavía quería más. Sabía que mi deseo no iba ser saciado por mis manos, o una ducha. La necesitaba a ella. Siguiendo un impulso acomodé mis pantalones y deje mi departamento.

Llegué a su puerta, y empecé a pensar que quizás estaba yendo un poco lejos, pero antes de poder arrepentirme, aquella diosa abrió su puerta, totalmente desnuda. Sentí que mi amigo despertaba nuevamente y ahora fue mi turno de recorrer su cuerpo descaradamente, era hermosa. Vi su mano, tres de sus dedos brillaron por la humedad que tenían y sin pensarlos los lleve a mi boca. Un gemido salió de mi garganta, pasé mi lengua lentamente por cada dedo, asegurándome que no quedara nada de aquel delicioso jugo.

Una vez que libere sus dedos, ella me miro, aún, con más pasión, y tomándome por la solapas de mi camisa me arrastró dentro del departamento. Sin dejarla avanzar mucho la aprisione contra la puerta y la empecé a besar de forma feroz, nuestros labios encajaban perfectamente juntos, la pasión era devoradora. Mis manos estaban por todo su cuerpo desnudo, mientras que las suyas estaban bajo mi camisa. La tome de los glúteos y la alcé. Ella lo entendió enseguida, ya que enrolló sus piernas a mi cintura. Con mis manos la apreté aún más fuerte contra mí, para que sintiera lo duro que me tenía. Liberé su boca para seguir por su cuello y llegar a sus pechos. Metí su pezón izquierdo en mi boca, mordiéndolo suavemente, saboreándolo y sintiendo como a cada segundo se endurecía entre mis dientes succionando fuerte y luego rodeándolo con mi lengua. Con mi otra mano pellizcaba el pecho que estaba desatendido. Podía sentirla temblar bajo mi toque, con sus manos fue cada vez más abajo, hasta llegar a mis pantalones.

Con maestría abrió la hebilla de mi cinto, para luego abrir mi pantalón y meter su mano directo en mi bóxer. Tomó mi palpitante miembro con su mano. Como respuesta mordí con más fuerza su pezón. A lo que respondió jadeante.

-Oh, Dios.

-No hermosa, mi nombre es Edward. - Susurré en su oído, para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja con fuerza.

-Mmmm, si, si, Edward.- Gemía a la vez que masajeaba mi polla con fuerza. Fui dejando un camino de besos húmedos desde su oreja hasta su pecho derecho.

-Y tu preciosa, ¿cómo te llamas?- Necesitaba saberlo, quería poder gemir su nombre de placer, y escuchar que ella gritara el mío

-Be-Bella.- Dijo entrecortadamente y con poco aire.

Solté su nalga derecha para llevar mi mano a su coño, y casi me corro, estaba caliente y húmedo, necesitaba poseerla en ese instante.

-Bella, ne-necesito estar en ti. Ahora. -Ella solo gimió y soltó mi pene, entonces la tomé por las caderas y sin pensarlo me enterré en ella. La tomé con más fuerza y la empecé a embestir sin parar, llenándola hasta el fondo, haciéndonos gemir a los dos. Bella ajustó con más fuerza sus piernas en mi cadera y empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo, haciendo que en el camino su clítoris rozara con mi pelvis, haciendo todo mucho más sensual.

-Oh, Edward, más duro. Por favor, Más. -Rogaba sin parar.

La agarré de los costados, impidiendo que se moviera y la apoyé con más fuerza contra la pared, y luego retrocedí, saliendo totalmente de su caliente centro, para luego embestirla mucho más profundo, y tomando un ritmo frenético. La sentí tensarse y luego sus paredes presionaron mi polla con fuerza, estrujándolo a tal punto que pensé que iba a volverme loco.

-SIIIII, EDWARD. OHH, SII.- vi como su cara pasaba de la expectativa por su orgasmo al placer infinito, para finalmente quedarse en blanco. Yo seguía penetrándola hondo y fuerte, quería que llegara otra vez más antes de tener mi propia liberación.

Cuando vi que volvía en sí, volví a besarla. Esa mujer era hermosa. Nuestros labios danzaban al mismo ritmo frenético que nuestras caderas llevaban. Ella abandonó mis labios para bajar a mi cuello, mordió de forma seductora mi nuez de Adán, y yo llevé mi mano a su nudo de placer, y empecé a restregarlo con fuerza.

-Oh, Edward, me vengo.- Dijo para después volver a besar mi pecho.

-Vamos Bella, córrete conmigo dulzura.- No podía retener mi orgasmo por mucho tiempo más.

-Mmmm... Ohhh..- Y así llegamos juntos a la cima del placer.

La tenía aún presionada contra la pared. Solté sus piernas, sentía las mías temblar. Besé el tope de su cabeza para luego enterrar mi cara en el lugar donde se unen su cuello y su hombro. Tratando de recuperar el aliento, fui dejando pequeños besos ahí, mientras que ella acariciaba mis cabellos.

Ahora no estaba seguro de que seguía, ¿deberíamos presentarnos formalmente como vecinos? ¿Tendría que irme? o ¿seguiríamos toda la noche? tenía la camisa a medio prender, los pantalones aún puestos, lo suficiente bajos como para poder sacar mi polla.

Entonces una de sus manos bajo hasta encontrar la mía y entrelazar nuestros dedos, luego tiró de mí hacia un pasillo, que definitivamente llevaba a su habitación.

Sin poder evitarlo la rodee con mis brazos y la atraje a mi cuerpo, la escuché lanzar una pequeña risa. Besé su cuello, con la boca abierta, y mordiéndola suavemente. Mis manos iban recorriendo distintas partes de su cuerpo, sus caderas, su vientre, sus pechos, su cuello, y nuevamente sus pechos, retorcía sus pezones y los tironeaba. Escuché como gimió bajo su aliento.

-Edward, si no paras, no creo que lleguemos a la habitación.

-Juro que no me importaría hacerte el amor contra la pared del pasillo, o en el piso de parquet.- Dije con voz ronca a la vez que mi boca recorría su cuello de arriba a abajo.

-A mi tampoco, pero creo que ninguno de nuestros cuerpos lo agradecería mañana.

-Tienes razón, quizás la próxima.- Porque Dios sabía que no podía saciarme en una noche de esta mujer.

-Quizás la próxima.- Coincidió, al momento que llegábamos a su habitación.

Me condujo a su cama, antes de sentarme en esta, me saqué los zapatos y ante la lujuriosa mirada de Bella desabroché los botones que quedaban de mi camisa y la arrojé al suelo, finalmente llevé mis manos a mis pantalones y los bajé junto con mis bóxers, Luego me posicioné en el medio de la cama. Bella me miraba desde el medio de la habitación, brillando en su desnudez, en sus ojos veía reflejado mi propio deseo. Lentamente y contorneando sus caderas se acercó al borde de la cama, mi polla empezaba a endurecerse nuevamente. Pude ver en su cara una sonrisa traviesa, dejándome saber que había visto el efecto que tenía en mí.

-Veo que Eddie se recupera muy, muy rápido.- Dijo de forma pícara, lamiendo sus labios.

Inmediatamente me puse más duro.- Bella, juro que me matarás.- Mi voz estaba ronca por el deseo.- Vamos, sube a la cama conmigo princesa.

Ella se arrodilló frente a mí, pasó las piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo y luego me empujó del hombro, hasta que quedé acostado sobre la cama, me empezó a besar de forma sensual, jugando con su lengua sobre mis labios, entre mis dientes, y luego empezó a bajar por mi cuello, mi pecho, donde fue dejando besos húmedos. Siguió bajando hasta que llegó a mi ombligo.

-Bella,- Murmuré bajo mi aliento.

Levantó la vista, pero su lengua seguía en mi cuerpo. Mi erección era cada vez más dolorosa.

Bella siguió su viaje al sur, besando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Hasta que llegó a mi palpitante polla. La tomó con sus pequeñas manos, con una acariciaba la punta, sacando el líquido pre seminal. La otra mano subía y bajaba a lo largo de mi erección. Me miró una vez más, relamió sus labios y luego los llevo a donde más los necesitaba. Depositó un pequeño beso en la punta, para luego rodearla con su lengua para finalmente engullir todo mi miembro. No pensé que podría metérsela entera, porque su boca parecía pequeña, y no es por presumir, pero yo era bastante bien dotado.

-Oh, DIOS, BELLA. SI. SI. DALE HERMOSA.

Su cabeza subía y bajaba a lo largo de mi polla, tomé una de mis manos para marcar el ritmo que necesitaba. Entonces tuve una idea brillante.

-Bella, cariño. Quiero que te voltees, quiero poder probarte entera.

Ella levantó su cabeza, en su boca pude ver algo de mis fluidos, me dio la espalda y se estiró hasta que su culo estuvo en mi cara, le agarré las nalgas con fuerza y arrastré su coño a mi boca, ella volvió a engullir todo mi pene.

Yo pasé la lengua a lo largo de su entrada. Llegué a su clítoris, que mordí suavemente, y empecé a darle pequeñas lamidas, llevé tres de mis dedos a su centro y de forma frenética bombeaba en ella. La escuché gemir, y la vibración de su garganta hizo vibrar mi polla. Era todo muy sexy, no creía poder aguantar mucho más. Saqué mis dedos, para llenar su centro con mi lengua, Sabía fenomenal. Las embestidas de mi lengua eran cada vez más profundas y rápidas. Yo estaba a punto de llegar, y sabía que ella también.

-Cariño, estoy tan cerca.- Le avisé.

-Vamos Edward, vente para mí, quiero tragarte todo.- Eso fue suficiente, y me corrí con fuerza en su deliciosa boca, Pude sentir como mi lengua era aprisionada por su vagina con fuerza, y luego su sabroso jugo llegó en gran cantidad, llenando mi boca. El orgasmo nos azotó a los dos con fuerza, dejándonos a los dos tocando el cielo. Luego de unos minutos tomé uno de sus tobillos y lo bese. Bella giró su cabeza para mirarme, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. No lo pude evitar y mi sonrisa torcida jugaba en mi cara, la mire y ella giró, para acostarse a mi lado. Abrí mis brazos, para recibirla en mi pecho.

Llevábamos un rato en silencio, ella acariciando mi pecho, con la punta de sus dedos. Mis manos recorrían desde la raíz de su pelo, hasta su hombro.

-Sabes, no quiero que creas que esto es algo que hago regularmente. No sé que me pasó.- Dijo de repente.

No pude evitar largar una carcajada.

-Se a que te refieres. Yo no ando por la vida espiando vecinas y luego teniendo sexo salvaje sin siquiera llevar 24 horas en una ciudad.

-A sí que acabas de mudarte.

-Sí, desde Chicago.

- ¿Y a que te dedicas?

-Cirujano, y ¿Tu?

-Editora de libros.

-Realmente no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto. -Dije riendo a la vez que bajaba mi cabeza para besar su frente.

-¿A qué parte en particular te refieres? ¿El haber tenido sexo desenfrenado o el que estemos conversando cómo si fuera una primera cita?

-A todo, pero me alegra, No me arrepiento.

-Yo tampoco.- Dijo levantando su cabeza y besándome nuevamente, podía sentir una mezcla se sabores en nuestro beso, que hacía que poco a poco mi amigo despertara otra vez.

Bella lo sintió, porque se rio y rompió el beso. Me miro y dijo: Eres insaciable Edward.

-Solo contigo Bella. Es solo contigo.

-Bien, porque tampoco puedo tener suficiente de ti.

Volvimos a besarnos mientras empezábamos una nueva ronda. Me posicione arriba de ella, tratando de que no soportara nada de mi peso, pero dejando que viera lo excitado que estaba. Bella gimió en mi boca, nuestras lenguas batallaban por el poder, mis dientes mordían su labio inferior. Cuando necesitamos aire, mi boca fue camino sur hasta encontrar uno de sus erectos pezones, empecé a saborearlo y morderlo. Una de mis manos masajeaba, tironeaba y pellizcaba el pezón que no estaba en mi boca. Nuestros cuerpos se frotaban en busca de satisfacer nuestro deseo. La escuchaba gemir y retorcerse bajo mi lengua. Solté su pecho y bajé mis manos a sus caderas, donde la sujeté y la levanté un poco, para poder entrar en ella. Lo hice de forma lenta, para que ambos lo disfrutáramos más. Una vez que toda mi polla estaba dentro de ella empecé a bombear con fuerza. Mi agarre en su cadera era cada vez mayor, seguro que mañana tendría moretones. Mi boca regresó a la suya. Ambos luchábamos por obtener aire. Bella llevó su boca a mi oído, donde mordió y succiono mi lóbulo. Luego susurró: Más fuerte Edward.

Tomé su pierna derecha y la subí hasta dejarla sobre mi hombro, dándome la posibilidad de entrar en ella aún más profundamente, y haciendo que ella disfrutara aún más. Me agarré del cabezal de la cama para poder tener más envión y empecé a penetrarla mucho más fuerte, sus gemidos se transformaron en gritos. Solo esperaba que las paredes fueran gruesas.

-Bella, quiero oírte gritar mi nombre preciosa.- Le dije cuando estaba por acabar.

-OH EDWARD SI,

-BELAAAAAAAA.- Mi grito se unió a los de aquella diosa, vaciándome enteramente en ella.

Cuando finalmente volvimos en nosotros mismo, nos miramos y reímos. Salí de ella, no quería hacerlo, pero quería girar y tenerla sobre mi pecho nuevamente.

Y así siguió la noche, probando distintas poses, entregándonos y conociéndonos.

Cuando llegó la mañana, Bella estaba dormida, pero a mí me había dado algo de hambre. Decidí que prepararía el desayuno. Tomé mi bóxer y me dirigí a la cocina, donde preparé café, busqué jugo, piqué fruta y tosté pan. Tenía todo listo, cuando sentí como me abrazaba por la espalda y depositaba un beso entre mis omóplatos.

-Buen día Bella. ¿Cómo has dormido?- Pregunté a la vez que me daba vuelta.

-Lo poco que he dormido ha sido genial. - Contestó sonriendo. Llevaba puesta mi camisa y estaba empezando a excitarme. Tomé la bandeja y la invité a volver a la cama.

Íbamos a la habitación cuando algo en la sala me llamó la atención. Aquel consolador fucsia estaba en la mesa. Miré a Bella, sus mejillas se encendieron. Le pasé la bandeja y me dirigí a la mesa, tomé aquél objeto y volví a la cocina, Bella me seguía con curiosidad. Abrí la basura y lo arroje. Me miró con una ceja alzada.

-Juro que no lo necesitaras mientras yo viva. Nunca más.

Ahora sí niñas. Ha llegado al final...

Espero que el vecino haya cumplido con todas sus expectativas. Ha cumplido las mías, y las de Bella también...

Saludos

**.Love**


End file.
